Stuck With You
by Simple Joy
Summary: When House, the Ducklings, Cuddy and a patient with a unknown illness get locked into a room together, things could get messy! a little bit of chameron and huddy
1. Chapter 1

**Locked Up With You**

_Chapter One_

"Then we'll just have to do an exploratory operation," House said. He was down to his last option, cutting open his patients head and looking for a tumor. The patient was a thirty-one-year old male who had many neurological symptoms which lead House to think it was a tumor in his head, but was too small to see on the MRI, or blended in.

"No ones going to let you cut open a person's head and search around for a tumor," Chase told House as he sat down in a chair at the Diagnostic Department's Office.

"Well, I have a sense of direction," House told him.

"How? His symptoms lead all over the brain," Foreman questioned.

"Why don't we just keep thinking until we know for sure it has to be a tumor," Cameron suggested, "Besides where would you find a free operating room that no one would come into?"

House opened his mouth to talk but stop himself, he knew the perfect place that would have no interruptions, the only problem would be is getting their patient there.

"Dr. Cuddy?" a nurse said as she walked into Cuddy's office.

"I'm busy right now," Cuddy responded as she went threw papers.

"Well, this is important," the nurse added.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked looking up putting on a fake smile.

"House is leading his team and his patient to the East Wing and we didn't know if he had permeation from-"

"The old OR?" Cuddy asked standing up, she knew this couldn't be good. But before the nurse could answer she ran out of her office headed towards the East Wing, the only part of the old hospital that was left. It was only for storage but had everything the old OR's had, and everything you would need to cut open a person's head to do exploratory surgery, just as an example.

"House, where are you going?!" Wilson asked as he paced along side House. They were walking fast down the hallway behind House's patient and his team of ducklings.

"Just taking a walk," House answered knowing Wilson would go straight to Cuddy.

"House, I'm not going to get involved," Wilson told him, "Just tell me so I know what to lie about." He was almost telling the truth, almost.

"Alright, you got me," House confessed as he stopped and faced Wilson, "I'm taking this patient the old OR to do exploratory brain surgery on him." Then he turned and walked off at a fast pace leaving Wilson alone.

Wilson gave a little laugh, "He's got to be kidding," he told him self as he turned around and walked back to his office. He was kidding, right?

They were finally there. House grabbed a set of keys that he found on the janitors cleaning utensils next to the door, and unlocked the door the East Wing. He opened the door, put the keys back, and then let his patient and doctors stroll in. House was about to follow but was stopped by a voice.

"House!" Cuddy's voice yelled as she stormed up to him.

"Yes mother?" House asked, then turned and walked in to the short hallway with four OR rooms, a bathroom, a lounge room, and a desk at the back. He turned on the rest of the lights and walked into the first room, with the door wide open.

"Don't do this. I let you get away with more than anyone in this hospital," Cuddy said trying to stay calm.

"Which is why I'm doing this," House told her as he watched his ducklings get the patient comfortable and check everything twice to make sure their little run didn't hurt anything.

"House!" Cuddy yelled again.

Just then the patient opened his eye's, they had knocked him out by over dosing him, and now it seemed to have worn off, "Where am I?" he asked as his body shuddered again. "Who are you?" he added looking around the room.

"Memory loss and tremors are still there," Forman announced.

"Knock him out," House ordered tossing a syringe on the bed towards Chase.

"This might hurt," Chase told the patient as he jabbed the needle into his leg.

"What might hurt?" he asked looking around still. The patients vision had worsen so he didn't see much of anything.

"You didn't feel that?" Chase asked taking the syringe back out after injecting the fluid into him.

"Feel what?" The patient asked as he dosed off.

"Numbness," House added to the list of symptoms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"You are not cutting into that man's head," Cuddy told House.

"What do you want me to do then?" House asked a little loudly, "This patient is getting worse and worse and this is the last thing there is to do. Would you rather him die, or die trying to be saved?"

"This is not the way we do things House!" Cuddy yelled.

"Hey wasn't that door open?" Cameron asked looking at the door at the end of the hallway that led into the main hospital.

"What?" House asked turning to face Cameron who was walking down the hall. She approached the door and turned the handle, nothing happened.

"You have the keys right?" she asked turning around starting to get worried.

"Yeah," House answered feeling his pockets, but nothing was to be found, "House looked down to the ground then slowly turned to Cuddy, "You keep keys with you right?"

"Um no," Cuddy answered.

"Oh don't tell me we're locked in here," Chase said.

"House," Cameron cried.

"It's not my fault," he said.

Foreman rolled his eyes, "The janitor has to come back; we'll be fine.

"The janitor never comes to the East Wing," Cuddy told him wondering how he got that idea.

"Then why was he here before?" Chase asked with confusion on his face as everyone looked over at House.

"Cuddy must have told him to clean out the old OR," House answered looking away from everyone, with his same old guilty look.

Cuddy left out a sigh of frustration, "I have just about had it with you," she told him and sat down in a chair that was placed in the hallway.

"Does anyone have a phone on them?" Cameron asked walking back over to the group.

"No, we left them in the office," Chase answered.

Cuddy looked down at her watch, it was 9:56, she knew most of the janitors would be leaving soon, and the only hope of someone coming to get them wouldn't be until tomorrow morning. "No one's going to look her until morning," she announced.

"We have to do something," Chase said, not wanting to spend a night with coworkers, especially House.

"We should just wait, we can worry about it tomorrow morning if no one shows up," Foreman said.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Bullshit!" Chase yelled as he grabbed the top card from the pile to prove that Foreman had put down a five instead of the two he was supposed to put down.

"Shit," Foreman said as he gathered the pile.

Foreman, Chase, and House had been playing cards ever since House was snooping around the Nurse's desk and found a pack. Cameron and Cuddy were reading magazines as they sat in the hallway.

Cameron yawned and put down her magazine, "I'm so tired," she said.

"Then go to bed," House told her.

"Well, I want to be awake if something happens, we don't have nurses watching our patient you know," she responded.

"Why don't you see if their coffee maker still works," Cuddy suggested flipping a page in her magazine.

Cameron got up and started to inspect the machine, then looked for some coffee to put in it. Then, their patient screamed.

"OWW! It hurts!" he yelled. Everyone got up and ran to him, except House. He rolled his eyes and hobbled to the room.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, being the first to him.

"It hurts! My whole body hurts!" the patient yelled as kept screaming.

"Okay calm down," Cameron said as she opened the cabinet next to her in search for something to put the guy to sleep. She grabbed a syringe that looked promising and injected it into the man's leg. The screaming stopped and everyone looked to House.

"He was numb, and now his body hurts," Foreman stated.

"You better figure this out," Cuddy told him.

"Well, if I could look inside his head," House started.

"You can't! Especially when we won't even be open to more doctors or an actually hospital!" she yelled then walked out of the room.

"Does anyone have a marker?" House asked.

**Please review so I know I should keep writing! And thanks to all my fans! You mean the world to me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Cameron was sound asleep on Chase's lap who was sitting on the floor leaning against the hallway wall. He was staring at the window in front of him that had the symptoms of their patient written down with black Sharpie. He read them once again in his head:

**Unsteady walking**

**Memory loss**

**Blurred vision**

**Tremors**

**Numbness**

And the newly added one:

**Pain**

It seemed clear it was a neurological problem, but they couldn't think of anything to match all the symptoms. Maybe they were just looking at it in the wrong way…

It was hard to think though, thanks to House. He was sitting a few feet away staring at the window too while bouncing a ball against the wall in a steady pace. It was amazing what they had found in the nurse's desk.

Forman was sitting in the chair behind the desk leaning back, deep in thought. He was confused that he couldn't figure this out, being a Neurologist and all…

That left Cuddy, who was sitting in the patient's room. They had decided to take turns sitting in there to watch the monitors, just incase anything else happened. She was also just about to fall asleep.

House used his cane and got up, then walked into the OR to find Cuddy with her head on the bed with her eyes shut.

"Don't fall asleep," he said sitting in a chair next to her.

"I'm awake," she responded not moving or opening her eyes.

"Why don't you go lay down and I can stay here for a bit," House suggested.

Cuddy sat up then, "Are you actually being nice to me?" she asked with sarcasm.

"I just don't want our patient to die because you can't keep your eyes open," he retorted.

She gave him a smirk then walked out and laid across some chairs in the hallway. She fell asleep fast, leaving only the guys awake.

Chase started to run his hand threw Cameron's long brown hair. He was sick of staring at that window, so he started thinking about Cameron. He started to regret when he told he wanted more from her, and missed those days. Today was Tuesday, but he had decided to stop with telling her he liked her. It didn't seem to get him anywhere and was trying to accept that they wouldn't be together, but it was times like this, that he wanted her more then ever.

Foreman's yawn took Chase's attention off Cameron and he looked over at him. "Why don't you go to bed?" he asked.

"And leave you and House to take care of everything?" he answered.

"Nothing's going to happen, and you'll wake up if anything does. Two people are enough to keep watch," Chase said.

Foreman shrugged and learned farther back in his chair, careful not to tip it, and now got back into his thoughts, not worried about staying awake.

It was about an hour later that Chase thought he had a diagnosis. It seemed to fit, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey House," he said to get his attention.

"What?" he asked, Chase could tell he was half asleep and didn't want to talk.

"What about Organic Mercury Poisoning," he suggested.

House was about to reject and mock this suggestion, but then he thought about it, it did make sense. "How would he get it?" he asked instead.

"He just came back from spending two years in Japan. If he ate enough shark fin or fish, or anything from the sea…" he trailed off knowing he got his point across.

House opened his mouth to talk, but turned to the monitor that stopped its steady beat, and then looked at the patient, "He's seizing!"

**I know this one was short… and kinda slow, but it should get better, I mean they have a whole night together!!! Please review and if you have ANY ideas for the next chapter please share!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"If it is Mercury then your patient won't be living much longer," Cuddy told House as they all gathered in the hallway after calming their patient down.

"There's no way for us to test for sure, we don't have the equipment here, and if we do have the medicine, starting him on treatment could be dangerous," Cameron added.

"She's right. If it's not Mercury Poisoning then treatment would be deadly," Chase agreed.

"Well, if I could cut into his head," House said turning to Cuddy.

"He's about to die, now it's _really _too risky," she said.

"What about a sperm count," Foreman suggested.

"What? Cuddy's not _that_ desperate Foreman," House retorted referring to her trying to get pregnant before.

"No he's right," Chase said, "If he had had that much mercury in his body, his sperm count would be low."

"We would need to wake him up to talk to him about it," Cameron said trying to be as vague as possible, "That would be too painful though."

"Why don't we have any coffee?!" House asked looking stressed.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Well, it's not like we can do anything until we get out of here anyways, so let's just focus on keeping him alive."

"I'll go watch him," Foreman said, just wanting to leave. He walked away from the group and into the Operating Room.

"I'm gonna try to open the lounge, they have to have food in there," Chase said and walked off with Cameron following him.

House went and sat down in a chair and Cuddy sat next to him.

"How long do you think we will be in here?" she asked him.

"Too long," he answered and grabbed the bouncy ball out of his pocket.

"You didn't find any keys?" Chase asked wobbling the door to the lounge again.

"Hold on, I'm still looking," Cameron answered, "Oh wait! I think I found them! Here, try these," she said tossing a set of keys to Chase.

After the third try Chase got the door unlocked and opened it to a small room filled with boxes, "Looks like the janitor threw everything in here."

"I'm staving, look around for some food," Cameron ordered as she started to shift threw some boxes.

Chase started to move boxes off the furniture and into the hallway, so it would be easier to move threw and they could use the furniture. After about ten minutes the place looked bigger, cleaner, but still without food. Chase laid down on the leather love seat, the only couch in the room.

"Now what?" Cameron asked walking over to him.

"We wait I guess," Chase answered.

"Waiting seems to take forever if you're not doing anything," she said as a grin stretched across her face and she put a leg over him.

Chase was speechless, he wasn't sure what they were about to do, or if he should go along with it, all he knew was that he wanted it. He wanted it now more than ever.

Cameron put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him, not knowing what she was doing, just knowing she missed Chase.

Chase put his arms around her waist and held her tight, this is what he had been waiting for…

**Hmm… I wonder where this will go…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"Sorry to interrupt," House said as he walked in the lounge. Chase's shirt had been taken off, but that's about as far as they had gotten. He hurried up and got his shirt on as Cameron got off him. "I just figured since the door was open we were aloud in," he added as he sat in the chair at the only desk in the room, which was facing the couch.

House started going threw drawers as Cuddy walked in. She knew what Chase and Cameron were doing, but ignored it and walked over to House. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What time is it?" he asked ignoring her question.

Cuddy looked down at her watch, "Um, one forty, why?"

"When do you think anyone would be close to this area of the hospital?"

"Uh, I don't know, probably around eight, or nine," she answered still with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where's this going?" Cameron asked.

House got up and walked to a bookshelf covering the back wall, next to it was a stereo. "Why don't we have a stereo in our lounge?" he asked.

"It would disturb the patients," Cuddy answered.

"House, you have one in your office, why would you care?" Chase asked.

"Oh, that's right," he responded searching around the sound system, then around the book self right next to it. He finally pulled out a box that was stacked on two others. "Ah, here we go." He opened the box to reveal about ten cassettes.

Cuddy gave him a look, "So we have music now, great accomplishment."

"No, we have crappy music," he corrected, "These doctors had bad taste."

"What's the point to this?" Cameron asked knowing there was something more than just wanting music.

"There's no point," he answered and shut the box making a poof of dust go into the air. He laid the box on top of the stereo, and then turned it on. He put in a tape, which was in his hand, into the stereo, pressed play, and then turned the volume up as high as it would go causing Madonna to blare as loud as it could. Everyone covered their ears except House, he turned around and shouted, "Is this loud enough?!"

Cuddy rushed over and pressed the power button, but before she could say anything Foreman came running in.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

House turned to Cuddy, "Is that loud enough to hear from the hospital?"

**Okay I know this one is short, but it explains the idea to get out… if it will work anyways. I also plan to put a little Huddy in… and some other stuff : ) please keep reviewing and make sure you share any ideas with me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"It's loud, obnoxious, and Madonna! Who wouldn't come looking for it?" House said with pride.

"It is a good idea," Cameron said, "But blaring music, with a patient near death that close might be risky."

"Yeah, we don't want to give him a heart attack," Chase agreed.

"Well, maybe if we just left it on for a bit it wouldn't do much harm," Cuddy said.

"He's passed out, nothing's going to hurt him," House mocked.

"I don't want to take any chances," Cuddy said.

"Hey, who's watching the patient anyways?" House asked looking over at Foreman. Then he left in a hurry.

"You two go with him," House ordered, not wanting them to be with him, but not wanting them alone.

Then House looked over at Cuddy, "Sorry I don't have any orders for you." She rolled her eyes and followed him to the couch. "Why aren't there any TVs in here?" he asked sitting down and tossing his cane off to the side.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked with a yawn.

"Have you slept at all?"

"No, I wanted to stay up just incase," she answered.

"What time did you wake up this morning?" he asked.

"Um I don't know, about four."

"What? Why?" he asked thinking about how he wakes up near nine.

"I have to be here at six every morning."

"It takes you two hours to get ready?"

"I'm a girl remember," she answered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he asked.

Cuddy didn't answer, just rubbed her eyes, grabbed the pillow from the other end of the couch and placed it on House's lap, then laid down. She fell asleep after making sure that House had no complaints about this. She was kind of glad he didn't care, she wanted the sleep, and she wanted House to be by her. She didn't know why… she just did.

"So how long do you think we'll be suck here?" Chase asked as the ducklings sat around staring at the patient.

"I think House's idea will work, so probably just till eight," Cameron said.

"It's raining," Foreman said looking out the window drawing everyone else attention to it.

"It looks bad," Cameron said seeing the lightening which showed how fast the wind was blowing against the trees.

"We'll be fine," Chase said, as the sky lit up and everything went dark, and the only thing you could see was the patient's monitors.

"Looks like the power went out and the backup generator went on," Foreman said, realizing they only had a backup generator for the outlets.

Cameron got up to go find House. Foreman knew he should stay and Chase followed her. They walked into the dark lounge room, which was only lightened by the storm every now and then.

"House?" Cameron asked as she and Chase walked over to the couch.

"What?" he asked in a whisper, but still got across that he was irritated.

"Why are you whispering?" Cameron asked.

"Cuddy's asleep," he answered.

"I'm awake," she whispered without any movement.

"Go check the lamp," Chase ordered to Cameron, he was already searching for a flashlight. Cameron tried the lamp, but it didn't turn on.

"They must only have power in the rooms," she told him.

"This part of the hospital it on a different power source, even if they fix everything in our hospital, they won't think to fix the fuses for this place," Cuddy said still lying down.

Chase found two flashlights and handed one to House. "We'll go back with Foreman, and House it looks like you going to have to come up with another escape plan." He told him taking one last glance at the stereo then leaving with Cameron.

"Oh, great," House said as he dropped his flashlight next to him knowing he wouldn't need it, "These people depend on me too much."

**Hmm… now they have to think of ANOTHER plan… WOO! Hehe… ok well ideas are still welcomed! And I'm trying not to get OOC but it's really hard…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

It was about three in the morning when House walked into the OR. "Now, who here doesn't think their life is worth living?" he asked. Everyone in the room, except Cuddy who was sleeping, and the patient, had a confused look on their face.

"Okay, who here wouldn't mind losing a limb?" he asked. When there was no answer he said, "Oh come on it's only a two floor jump."

"You mean from the window?" Chase asked.

"No from the wall," House retorted.

"Um, we're on the third floor," Cameron said.

"You just love making my life hard don't you," House shot back then turned around and left.

"He's insane," Foreman said.

"What about the vents?" Chase asked looking up at the wall.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"What if one of us went threw the vents, to the hospital and unlocked the door?" Chase explained.

"That could work," Foreman agreed.

---------------------------------------Half hour later…------------------------------------------

House walked back into the OR, this time followed by Cuddy, "Okay, how about-" then he stopped himself, "Where's Chase?"

"In the vent," Cameron answered glancing over at the open whole in the wall, with a chair bellow it.

"The vents are cut off from the main hospital," Cuddy said.

"How long has he been in there?" House asked sitting in the chair bellow the vent.

"Um, I don't know about ten minutes," Foreman answered.

Then, Chase walked in threw the door, covered with dust. He ruffled his hair, so it went back to his normal color, and then brushed off his shoulders. House looked up at the wall then back at Chase and smiled, "That was impressive."

"All of these vents just led me around the OR," he said brushing off his pants.

"You could have figured that out a lot easier," House said still grinning. Chase glared at him.

"Okay, so what were you going to say?" Cameron asked.

"I just thought maybe we could throw Foreman at the door, or maybe he could try to bust us out with his knowledge of breaking and entering," House said.

"I don't know how to open a locked door," Foreman shot back.

"How many people know we're in here?" Cuddy asked stepping forward.

"Just about the whole hospital, but I doubt they would look for us here. They probably thought you stopped us," Cameron told Cuddy.

"Well, I'm tired so I think I'll go sleep," House said standing up.

"What have you been doing for the past three hours?" Chase asked.

"Nothing," House answered and walked away. Cuddy gave a guilty smile, and followed him.

"Now, that's just weird," Chase said.

"How's that weird?" Cameron asked.

"Because Cuddy and House _hate_ each other, it's just weird," he answered.

"I don't think they've ever hated each other," Foreman said.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep too," Cameron told them, wanting to change the subject.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Chase asked.

"One of the operating beds, I guess," she answered and walked off.

"I can take watch if you want to go sleep…" Chase trailed off to Foreman.

"Thanks," he said and walked across the hall.

Down the hall Cameron was actually tip toeing towards the lounge room. She hadn't heard any voices, but it was still storming so it was hard to hear a whisper. She walked up to the door and looked threw the crack, but didn't see anyone. Then, the door opened.

"Can I help you?" House asked.

"Oh, I just um, I didn't want to walk in on anything, or something," she stuttered, then saw Cuddy sit up from the couch.

"Right, but what do you want?" House asked.

"Um-" Cameron hadn't thought of an excuse, but luckily she was interrupted.

"House!" Chase shouted from down the hall. Something was up…

**Alright, I loved all the reviews! And sorry this one took so long to get up… and remember I love it when I get ideas!!! So any questions or thoughts, please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter EIGHT!!_

Cuddy and Cameron rushed down the hall way to the operating room as House strolled down, knowing what was happening. He walked into the room with everyone rushing around; Chase already had paddles in his hands.

"We need a crash team," House said, "Oh wait, that's right," he added as he kept his eye on the monitor.

"Clear," Chase said for the second time, but still nothing seemed to happen. House looked down at his watch; it was about five in the morning he wasn't sure if his patient would be able to make it any longer if he survived after this.

It was the fourth time the paddles went to the man's chest, and the monitor finally went steady again. Everyone took a deep breath, even House.

"That was close," Cuddy said.

It was around six, and everyone had decided to stay in the hallway, just incase. Foreman was half asleep sitting up in his chair. Cameron was asleep in Chase's lap, who seemed to be asleep too. Cuddy was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, and House was laying down in the middle of the hallway, tossing his ball with a pillow from the couch under his head, as he kept glancing at Cuddy.

Cuddy finally looked over at him noticing his stare. "What?" she asked.

"I just noticed how low cut that shirt is," he answered.

She smiled and shook her head, then put down her magazine and laid down next him. "I'm surprised you haven't counted the ceiling tiles yet," she said.

"Two hundred and twenty-four," he told her.

She just laughed then said, "I don't think I can stand it in here much longer."

"Is Chase really that irritating?" House asked sarcastically.

"I am awake," They heard Chase say, but didn't bother looking over.

"So do you think we will have to escape, or will someone find us?" Cuddy asked.

"You make this sound like prison," House responded. Then he stopped throwing his ball and turned to Cuddy, "I don't think anyone would look for us here."

"Yeah, they would probably go to the police station first," Cuddy said looking back up at the ceiling.

About five more minutes of silence passed then Cuddy said, "I got two hundred and twenty-five."

Time seemed to pass by slowly, and Cuddy kept glancing at her watch that read six seventeen now. They decided at eight they would get up and start to think of another plan, before they all died of starvation.

Cuddy's eyes were growing weary and she turned over then fell asleep, not realizing she was lying on House's chest, but then again House was asleep too.

Cameron opened her eyes to see that everyone was asleep, and decided to go check on the patient. She sat up trying not to wake up Chase and walked into the room looked at the monitor, then started to inspect the unconscious patient. She was checking his eyes when Chase walked in and sat down by the bed.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe after this whole thing we could go out to eat or something," he suggested.

Cameron was telling herself to say no, and to not get into this "thing" again, but wanting to say yes. The whole night had reminded her how much she had missed Chase. She took another moment to think then looked over at Chase and said, "Yeah, I think I would like that."

"Great," Chase told her with a smile.

"But first I think we should find a way out of here," Cameron said.

"Good idea," Chase agreed, glancing at his watch, it was about seven thirty now, "I have no ideas, but I'm sure someone else might, at least I hope."

"I just want some food," Cameron said feeling her stomach growl again.

Then Chase got up and followed her back to the hallway to see that everyone was still asleep, and then the door knob moved on the front door, catching their attention. It opened with, Wilson behind it!

"Wilson!" Cameron yelled and hugged him, waking everyone up.

House was the last to sit up, "Wilson?" he asked.

"I tried getting a hold of you, and when no one seemed to answer their phone of pagers I figured I might as well start here," he explained.

"Did you all leave your phones in the office or do we not have service in here?" House asked standing up.

"We should get the patient out of here as fast as possible," Cameron said.

"I'll go get some nurses," Wilson agreed as he left and the ducklings went the fetch the sickly.

He came back with four nurses who grabbed the bed and wheel him out as the others held open the door.

"Who wants to go start him on treatment?" House asked as they all crowed in the old OR hall way.

"I'll go," Foreman said and left.

"So how long have you guys been in here?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy was about to answer when they heard a loud clicking sound, like a door shutting. They all turned and looked at the end of the hallway where the entrance door was shut.

"Please tell me you have keys," House said as he turned to Wilson who had a guilty look on his face…

**THE END! Finally… please review and tell me if you likes it!**


End file.
